witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ça va piquer un peu
+ 9000 XP| Relié=Noble art| ID=q9027_dent }} Ça va piquer un peu est une quête optionnelle qui est donnée à Geralt pendant le Chapitre III par Zahin Schmartz, nain, dentiste et collectionneur de dents qui emménage dans le Quartier du Temple. Guide Le dentiste Zahin Schmartz, un nain, emménage dans la maison de Raymond Maarloeve, le détective privé récemment décédé, au début du Chapitre III. Il collectionne les dents de diverses bêtes et est prêt à payer pour ajouter de nouveaux spécimens à son étrange collection. Le sorceleur se décide de garder un œil sur les spécimens intéressants et des les ramener au dentiste. Il se peut que le dentiste soit un peu difficile à trouver parfois : il est souvent à son nouveau domicile, mais également dans la rue marchande en train de discuter avec les commerçants ou, pendant le Chapitre V, dans la vieille tour du boucher de la Vieille Wyzima. Il s'intéresse aux suivants | align="right" | |} Notes * Voir aussi la traduction du guide « Gamepressure » * Les chiens possèdent des crocs de monstres; il faut tout simplement attendre la nuit et en tuer un * Il n'y a des dévoreurs que dans le Chapitre IV, faites attention * Si vous avez entreposé des dents dans une taverne, pensez à les sortir au début du Chapitre V, et à les remettre dans votre inventaire, une fois la digue quittée il ne sera plus possible d'y accéder sinon * Ni les crânes de barghest ni la dent du pugiliste sont nécessaires pour finir la quête. Cependant, il faut absolument avoir la dent du pugiliste pour obtenir le glaive « G'valchir » Phases Les dents de la bête Le dentiste nain s'est découvert un penchant pour les collections. Il est intéressé par toutes les dents que je peux trouver. Bien entendu, il préfère les dents de monstres. Le dentiste nain achète des dents de monstres. Dents de barghest Le dentiste nain m'a acheté le plus gros des crânes de barghest, avec les dents et tout. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des spécimens plus intéressants pour le dentiste. La mâchoire Le dentiste a aussi trouvé la mâchoire de décharneur très intéressante. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des spécimens plus intéressants pour le dentiste. (150 + 1000 XP) Crocs de noctule Le dentiste a ajouté des crocs de noctule à sa collection. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des spécimens plus intéressants pour le dentiste. (100 + 1000 XP) Dent de dévoreur Le dentiste a ajouté des dents de dévoreur à sa collection. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des spécimens plus intéressants pour le dentiste. (125 + 1000 XP) Crocs d'alpyres Le dentiste était aux anges quand je lui ai apporté les crocs d'alpyre. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (150 + 1000 XP) Les dents de la bête Le dentiste m'a quand même acheté les dents de la bête même si elles sont plutôt communes. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des spécimens plus intéressants pour le dentiste. (50 + 1000 XP) La dent du boxeur Le dentiste a failli pleurer de joie quand je lui ai rapporté la dent d'un célèbre boxeur. Apparemment, elle est absolument unique. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des spécimens plus intéressants pour le dentiste. (250 + 1000 XP) Récompense Le dentiste m'a récompensé pour avoir autant contribué à sa collection. J'ai reçu la récompense du dentiste. (2000 XP) Catégorie:Quêtes dans The Witcher Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre III Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre IV Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre V cs:Nebude to bolet de:Es wird überhaupt nicht wehtun en:Won't Hurt a Bit es:No te va a doler it:Non farà male hu:Nem fog fájni pl:Nie będzie bolało